


The Sweet Taste of Poison

by silver_moon_howler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Bill Cipher is Harley Quinn, Dipper is Poison Ivy, Dippers not really insane just bitter and angry with life, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Gideon is Joker, Jealousy, Mabel Pines Is Awesome, Mabel has a cat, Memory Alteration, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Poisoning, Rape Recovery, Schizophrenia, Stanford is also a bitch, Wendy is a bitch sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_moon_howler/pseuds/silver_moon_howler
Summary: "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Cipher"! Bill looked away his eyes filling with tears, he didn't want to cry. Gideon loved it when he cried, the whole thing made him feel insane, the way Gideon looked down on him with black beady eyes, void of emotion."I'm sorry, I so sorry","You better be, I brought you into this world I could easily end your little stay here, you don't want to go back home do you"? Bill's eyes buzzed with fear, eyes going dark, "N-No, yes, please, no, no". He curled in breathing heavily, "I'm so sorry", Gideon scoffed as he kicked at the floor, slamming into Bill's side,"I'm so glad you see my side, pet".





	1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Cipher, could you please tell me where you are".

 

"Of course, Sir-ee, my name is Dr. William Cipher first off, not Mr. Cipher, some of us Mr. Security guard went to college to get that degree". The man raised his eyebrow looking down at the paper in front of him, "It says here you were discovered in Mr. Gleeful's apartment, comatose after he was busted for robbing the Pines's gala". Bill looked dumbly at the at the guard before grinning widely, “Nice try Mister, we both know I use to work here before the whole thing with Mr. Gleeful, sorry ‘bout that by the way, the heart wants what the heart wants”. The man made a look, his face twisting in confusion. “Uhm, Mr. Cipher, you never worked here...there’s no record of you working anywhere”.

 

Bll cackled, “That’s a good one, I can’t believe you guys would cover up the fact that I worked her, one big conspiracy right, so you can lure young men and women in here without any additional paperwork, right”?

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

“Please ladies and gentlemen, please hold your applause till after the performance, I’d hate to have to shut some extra naysayers in the crowd up, we wouldn’t want any of that would we now”. The man had his short, stumpy arm wrapped around a taller woman, a knife held close to her neck, a large, rigid smile on his lips.

“P-Please, let me go”,

“Quiet, Bitch”, he growled”. The crowd clung close together, dry breath left in the air for fear of breathing to hard would disrupt everything. The man on stage smiled down to his partner, a man with dark skin, platinum blonde hair with golden and black streaks in them.

“Anyone with any fancy jewelry please put it in the bag, or else”. Men and women stepped forward nervously, their faces trembling, faces pale with fear.

 

Dipper trembled as he was held at gunpoint, the blonde smirking down at him with a menacing glare.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill held his hands close to his chest, eyes closed as tears fell free,

“Just get the fuck out of here bitch, the boss doesn’t want to see anybody at all”. Bill nodding softly taking another gasp of air as he gulped in more air a large bruise on his cheek, left from gleeful. Gideon had gone to all that effort to bust him from prison for another heist, he said he needed him just for that one boost, but the moment they found a safe house he flipped, said that Cipher had been mouthing him. Bill clutched his shoulders tighter, his throat closing tighter.

“Just leave already it’s not like he’ll notice”. Cipher nodded choking in again as the air seemed to get hotter, his tongue turning bitter.

 

“I’ll go”, he stood up running out, the blood from his split lip and dripping nose dribbling to the floor with little pips.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m sorry but you’ve never worked here...ever”. Cipher chuckled leaning back,

“Pfft, then you weren’t working here when I was, I slaughtered almost everybody on the security force, people who trusted me, people who called me friends”. The man shook his head, a slightly ticked smile on his face.

“You never worked here...and I’m done with you because you’re obviously as mental as your master, fucking ass hole, we have had a near perfect no accident record and no bitch is going to waltz in here and say otherwise or make it otherwise, your little sugar-daddy is responsible for near 2,000 deaths here and I don’t plan on some gay bimbo ruining it”! Bill wiped his face, flicking his finger to the side, “You sure split alot did you know that”? The man seethed, pushing himself up and grabbing Bill by the neck, slamming him back against the wall.

 

“Whoah Mister this is pretty kinky you really should ask me out for dinner first”!

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Let us go you fucking monster”, Gideon cocked his head tossing the woman aside to look down at Stanford whose face was beating red, his teeth bared. “You dare attack us on my niece and nephews birthday”. Gideon threw his head back laughing dryly,

“Oh, why Stanferd’, I was wondering when you’d poke yer’ ugly head, trust me every death here tonight is my gift to your niblings here, Mabel this is for scratching my heart up with your claws of seduction”. Mabel stuck her tongue out in disgust her face paling slightly, “And every slit throat here tonight is because yer’ grandnephew is a lying cunt that takes love at the horns and snaps its neck”. Mabel turned bright red running up to the front next to Stanford, Dipper moved to follow her as the blonde put the gun closer to his face.

“You fucking dick, I never broke your heart because we were never dating, so Gideon Charles Gleeful get your ass down here and surrender before I make you, I swear you hurt one more person and I-mphh-mpph”. Stanford chuckled nervously as he pulled her back, “Ignore her, just leave before the police get here for you”.

 

Dipper whimpered as the gun slipped under his chin, cackling,

“Aww, look at the coward not going up to his family when they need it”.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill struggled, coughing blood from his mouth his vision getting blurrier and blurrier.

“Hmm, who’s this, a little, little clown, oh, but his make-up is that of blood, not a painted smile”. A toe was placed under his chin lifting his head up, blood from a gash under his head ran down into his eyes the tears making his vision go blurry. “Tt’, tt’, tt’, it’s Gleeful’s little punching back, the little bitch who convinced Gleeful to leave my sister alone ”. Cipher spit blood out onto his shoes,

“You know, people have been calling me that alot lately and I don’t need it from whoever the fuck you are”. Dipper chuckled, turning around to leave the blonde where was,

“W-wait, p-please”, Dipper smiled coldly,

“Oh, I don’t know if I should..mmm, fine, sure”.

 

Bill blacked out slowly, spitting blood up as he was lifted up softly surrounded by the smell of roses...or pines...or lavender, it seemed to change every minute.


	2. It's not my fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pines. Pines, Pines, Pines, Pines". Gideon rocked back and forth his smile cracked and yellow. "Oh, Mabel, if only you knew what you did to me". His head snapped up, eyes gleaming beady and black,   
> "Cipher", he looked down to the floor, slowly it was moving, slowly it was writhing the floor swirling with shadows. "Cipher, where you at you pompous slime"? Silence echoed around the warehouse leaving anger in Gideon's chest.   
> CIPHER~  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
>  "I'm sorry Dipper, but technically it's not my fault, you touched the rose, I told you not too". Dipper whimpered, letting out a scream of pain, thorns decorated his skin growing and poking him harshly.   
> "I really not sorry Dipper, you knew this was coming, this is your fault not mine". Dipper nodded before screaming out, sweat pouring out in buckets,   
> "Oh, shush it can't be that bad". Dipper quieted before slowly, vision going blurry, he blacked out. 
> 
> I hate you Mabel, I hate you Stanford.

“So...Grunkle Ford, is everything....you wanted to see us"? Ford turned around, his face grey and scraggly.   
“Dipper, my boy, I wanted to ask you, how are you adjusting to your permanent life here in Gravity Falls”. Dipper’s eyes turned misty, the world seemed to be going faster and faster, he was suddenly aware of the drops of water outside the window, the way Ford’s chest went out and in, out and in. Everything was just too fast, too fast.   
“I’m doing just fine Grunkle Ford, Mabel’s having some trouble but I’m sure she’ll adjust just fine in a few days”. 

Ford sniffed, wiping at his dripping nose,  
“Yeah, well I don’t care how Mabel’s adjusting, I just wanted to talk to my new pupil”.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hogweed, Hemlock, Manchineel, even Poison Ivy, any plant you can possibly think of that burns, blisters, kills so be careful how you handle this, Dipper”. He nodded looking down at the hunter green brew,   
“I came across the recipe after one of Gideon’s men slashed the valentine boy in the face with this, severely burned now by the way, ate right into his bones, only half of the face burned though, go figure”. Dipper shivered gripping at his shoulders as goosebumps ran up his arms.   
“Uhm, why do I have it”,   
“Because I’m looking for a way to make this painful but not lethal, a way to keep the pain existent”. Dipper recoiled dropping the small vial back onto the table, “That’s inhuman, I don’t think that’s….not...ethical, atl all”. Ford shrugged, turning to look down at his work, “Go upstairs Dipper, dinner will probably be done in a minute, I’ll meet you upstairs”. Dipper nodded, tears filling his eyes as he walked away,   
“Uhm, do you know what we’re having tonight”? Ford waved his hand barely looking up from his desk, slowly Dipper looked around, the small vial was laying there, taunting Dipper like a present wrapped up to be taken. 

“I’m sorry Ford”, Quickly he grabbed the vial, “Maybe deserve this, maybe it won’t hurt as much as you say, but I know this will be better, Mabel will finally go to the art school she wanted to with this insurance fee”.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper walked up and down the street way, his skin pale, pale like hemlock alone in winter. He breathed out and spores tumbled out of his mouth, poisonous spores that closed the lung and crinkled the skin. Dipper muttered softly, biting at his thorn covered skin, every step was agony as each briar shifted under his pygment. This was the punishment he had been left with too the world, he decided to leave this world and someone up there decided to be an ass.   
“Please, somebody”, the man next to him screamed out but all Dipper did was stomp on him, recoiling as the thorns shifted once more, he exhaled out the spores, little branches of hemlock tumbled from his lips and the man’s mouth curled horribly into a ripping smile, his skin snapping slowly as he just couldn’t stop. Dipper shut his eyes, slowly breathing out before plunging the tube into his victims chest. 

“I hate the noise of whining, I’ve heard enough people whining to me in there life”.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Oh, that’s quite, wow...this is a great honor Grunkle Ford, I’ve got to go though Ford, Mabel wants to show me her newest portfolio, she’s been on a art craze since the crash, abstracts of red streaks depictions of fire raining over the heads of our pain, black splatters to be metal merged from the heat of death and depression….she’s really gifted in depictions of disaster if you ask me”. Ford nodde softly, the words stopping at his ears before crashing to the floor.   
“I don’t really care, could you please just..catalog the recent homicides of this town”. Dipper nodded softly, looking down at his shoes, closing his eyes. Everything had been off the norm for the twelve years olds since there parents had died, they were good people and good people weren’t appreciated in California, the breaks were cut leaving the twins alone. Dipper turned to his makeshift desk, Ford hadn’t bought him one but insisted Dipper worked somewhere, leaving the brunete to use a cardboard box found in the dumpster out back. Ford took a pair of glasses out, coughing into his coat sleeve before looking down at his paper again,   
“Bless you”. 

Ford coughed again before turning around, “You say bless you for sneezes not coughing you idiot”.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
“Uhm, guys, I’m really...tired, can I go upstairs , lay down, I think I might have caught something”. Mabel looked up from her computer, eyes bleary from looking at it too hard,   
“Sure….it’s not like I put effort into Dinner today or anything, I put everything into it. Dipper frowned, his face turning sour, “I’m so….I’m sorry...I just can’t eat anything, how about lunch for tomorrow”. He looked down, five years had passed since they had moved to Gravity Falls but Mabel was still the same, distant cold, broken. Mabel smiled coldly before going down to look at her computer again, “Alright but desert won’t be there for you”, Dipper sighed turning around to head upstairs, “Tomorrow is not on my agenda sister of mine”. The door to his room clicked shut and with a cold stuffy head Dipper laid down. 

He uncapped the bottle, pouring the contents evenly across his skin and the burn coiled around his skin instantaneously and as the room got bleary and white hot,   
“Ahh, ahhhhhhh`”, he screamed out writhing, violent waves of pain.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dipper looked up from his handy work, blood running down his snow white skin, his eyes turned black for a second before flashing back to their bright toxic green. And then with the change of winds whimpers flooded the alleyway,   
“Please, Please, please”. Dipper turned around, looking across the ground, eyes darting across the blood, to a small figure, his face painted in white, lips covered in blood, a small slit across his forehead.   
“Oh, lookey here, a little clown painted white and red...how dangerous”, Dipper tsked walking closer his boots clicking on the pavement. Before recognizing him, his eyes flashing black again,   
“Well if it isn’t the little bitch that convinced Gleeful to hop off my sister’s back”, Cipher looked up, blood dribbling over his eyes,   
“You know, people have been calling me that alot lately, I want it too stop”. Dipper felt humor surge in his head, he smiled slightly a tick up in his lips. 

He turned stopping as Cipher called out and in that moment something in him thawed,   
“Mm’, I don’t know if I should...well maybe...sure”.   
………………………………………………………………..  
Ford turned back to his desk, leaving Dipper out in the open, insecurity leaking in.   
“Oh...okay”, Dipper turned back to his desk too, silence was left thick in the air. Finally Dipper stood up, he had, had enough,   
“Good bye, Grunkle Ford, I really do need to go talk to Mabel. Ford waved his hand up barely looking from his screen, slowly he cough again, phlegm spitting from his mouth as he sniffed in again.   
“Fine, Fine, I don’t really care”, Ford coughed louder and the sound of silence was shattered. Dipper lumbered out in a huff, that’s all he could do to swallow the tears that threatened to fall.

“Oh, and tell Stanley I have his pancakes I don’t want to have any if he’s making them”.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ford ran up, his face in a panic,   
“No...Diper you didn’t”, the screams grew louder, louder and louder and louder. Stanley and Mabel followed up close in suit.   
“What’s happening”, Dipper’s skin burned and all Ford could do was panic.   
“Mabel, there’s ablue vial..yhm,,go,just,get it from my desk now or else your brothers death will   
be on your hands”. Was gone before he could finish, “Hold on Dipper, you’ll be saved soon….I promise”. The land turned dark around Dipper as he gasped harder for air, his chest heaved and his skin felt like fire with the fury of his scream.   
“Gahsh”, he called out with clenched teeth his body spasming, “You’ll be okay Dipper”. 

Dipper looked up into Ford’s dull eyes, he cursed in his head as he fell silent in the mind,   
“I’m done with your apologies Ford”.


	3. Chapter three-I'm Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Wakes up confused

The sound of rumbling thunder crackled overhead, a tense flash of lightning echoed across the room, lighting up the dark room.Bill cracked his eyes open, the white exposed by just a slit. He yawned quietly, he knew from experience not to wake anybody up or a slap would be his reward. Quietly he sat up, he struggled for a minute on the bed, it must have been old, he thought to himself. It scratched at him and gave off the faint smell of lavenders, it reminded him of the time his love had slaughtered an old woman and the pair slept on her bed the following night, coated in dry blood. Bill itched himself from the memory, wrinkled skin peeled away the dry blood making him tickle all over. 

Lightning sparkled through the window again followed by a glass shattering crash of dry thunder. The light silhouetted an outline of a man, not Gideon, Bill could tell but instead it someone taller, not as tall as Bill but definitely tall. Bill swallowed harshly, before whispering, “Hello”? The figure moved and lightning lit up his face in a pool of white light. Bill recognized that face, he remembered the lovely little brunet that he had held at gunpoint at their birthday, oh the thing he imagined he could do to that scared face, that was back when he was in power and had an army behind, now, now this boy was some unknown dangerous force. Bill bit his lip in a calculating gesture, he needed to know more about this boy and what was going on. A small part of him told him to lay back down and go to sleep, let the other do whatever he wanted with him, either way he had nowhere to go and no one to go with. 

“Hello, you gave me quite the scare there sir, I was afraid you were going to die before I got to investigate you”. He let out a breathy sigh and the room filled with a smell of chamomile and lemongrass, Bill willing breathed it in deeply, finding that his eyes got heavier and heavier, he wheezed out a cough, “About what”, he asked, Dipper glared harshly, “Where is Gideon Gleeful”.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper's backstory is explained

Dipper’s eyes peaked open for only a minute before immediately shutting his eyes, it was far to bright. He groaned slightly before an awful terrible thought hit him. He hadn’t died. And he was in a hospital, which probably sealed Mabel’s fate, now she would never go to art school. He felt pricks of tears bubble up in his eyes but the soft tracks turned painfully hot, he screwed his eyes type and endured the pain, it was what he deserved he resolved. 

The door was slammed open and his ears felt like nail scraped against chalkboard, his body shot up but still as a pain so intense, so burning took over his body, which only resulted in more stinging tears. All the while he refused to open his eyes and face his visitor. 

The sound of a light switched on and the inside of his eyelids were now dark. He swallowed much to his dismay that hurt to. Dipper sat up softly feeling the bed creek and when he opened his eyes he saw Stanley sitting in front of him. His face sympathetic and horrified.   
The other don’t even want to look at you right now, Kiddo”, Stan rubbed his face leaning back, “Hell, the first time I saw what you had done to yourself I walked out of the room, I needed a drink”. He pointed at the mirror wiping away silver tear, lit up by the moonlight. 

Dipper stood up slowly, his whole body in agony, he couldn’t stand it. The mirror was lit up in the pale moonlight and when he looked into the pooling glass he stopped dead, nearly passing out. In front of him was a boy, looking exactly like him except with dark hooded eyes glowing bright green and pale silvery skin that had a tint of dark green to it. The tear tracks racing down his face were a deep black and on his body appeared to be thorn shaped tattoo, he poked one, instantly keeling over in pain as he felt his body being ripped apart, he cried out and spores left his lips, which only made him sob more. Stan nodded sympathetically, “The doctor tried to remove them but they’ve completely latched onto your nerve system and blood stream. It’s the only thing keeping you alive, they’re sure”. Dipper nodded, feeling a numb gravelly feeling he hadn’t experience in any shape or form, he was slowly becoming less than what he was used to be and more of an empty husk, a plant. 

Dipper looked up at the other, smiling softly, this was all he had left he thought glumly. He traced the vines under his skin absentmindedly, he coughed which stirred the thorns and racked his body in searing unspeakable pain. He licked his lips which burned the completely dead skin, “I need time-can you-”, Stan nodded, standing up, “What kind of uncle am I, I didn’t see any of what my own family was doing ta’ yah’ ”. He sighed, wringing his hands, “Mabel’s found a rich girlfriend to pay for her college tuition and Ford’s used you as a breakthrough in the science community, it’s just me at home now. I’m not forcing yah’, you can come back anytime yah’ like and I won’t judge what you do, you need to get all of this out of your system….” He sighed, putting his face in his hands, “Or you can walk out and pretend Pines isn’t your real name, that’s fair too, but kid I wanted to tell yah’, that…”, sighed, smiling wearily, “There’s always a home for you at the mystery shack, Okay”? 

Dipper nodded, “Thanks Stan”. Dipper closed his eyes, sighing out softly, ignoring the little itch he got from the dark green spores that floated from nose like ash. The window creaked as he wiggled open and slowly he hopped out of the room, he needed to take Stan’s advice, get all of this out of his system. He ran off into the night, each step a living agony he didn’t want. There were too many things on his mind and too many thing he wanted to do. But first he needed a home. He came up to the old oak tree he had always so desperately avoided, the one where he and Ford had used to work, until that horrible monster got out. He opened the secret latch by throwing a rock at it, and the stair lead into the darkness, the creature would long be dead he hoped. 

Lights flickered on with his every step and in front of him loomed a massive cavern with broken beakers and dripping stalagmites. He cleared his throat calling out, “Hello”? The room shook ever so slightly and a deep thump came from another hallway. Massive red eyes blinked down lazily at Dipper his large teeth slicked with spit, “Oh my boy, how pressure you are, a fate so horrible has fallen on you”. His voice was booming making Dipper’s ears ring, “I need a place to stay, mind if I crash”? The creature frowned, “Crash”? He questioned, Dipper nodded, “Please”? 

The beast roared, his arms shifting into long tentacles that grabbed the other, “The place is all yours, just let me out”! Dipper sneezed and massive mushroom shaped fungi tumbled from his lips and floated over to the shapeshifter. Who breathed them in deeply, “You smell like pollen”, he coughed. Dipper quirked his head and slowly he was let go and the monsters body convulsed, foam pouring from his mouth. A great creaky heave came from his mouth before he fell to the floor, spitting out his innards which had melted and turned to mush.   
“So, can I have your room then”? Dipper spoke haughtily as he kicked the carcass of the beast quickly turning to ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
